


The Wrong Room

by zilah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/pseuds/zilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil cannot find his room after a night of celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Room

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sad but true: they are not mine. I just play with them. No one pays me.   
> Beta: Aglarien   
> Author's Notes: I cannot believe that have never tried this pairing before. I just love these two together.   
> And thank you, Agie, for your excellent work. Without you, I was lost. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
>  
> 
> zilah

****

 

Thranduil was drunk. He couldn't remember when he had last been in this condition, but it was obvious that he had consumed far too much of that bloody Dorwinion that Elrond so loved. Like this, he wouldn't be able to find his chambers without help. This wouldn't be a problem if he had been in Mirkwood, but the Last Homely House wasn't so familiar to him. His pride didn't allow him to ask help, for Legolas or the Twins would never let him forget this very unusual lapse of control. Thranduil put his goblet on the table and decided to wait and see if his brains would clear. 

His waiting was doomed to go in vain. Elrond had already retired, but Legolas and the twins seemed annoyingly brisk. Thranduil grumbled to himself and wondered when they would leave so that he would be able to try and find his way back to his chambers. 

The rescue came from an unexpected source. Legolas rose from his chair, claiming that he was tired and would retire now. Thranduil made haste to follow his son, knowing that this was his only chance to get away from the awkward situation. Legolas' rooms were only two doors away from his, so the rest of the journey shouldn't be hard for him. 

Legolas waited for Thranduil and the King was relieved when they made their way to their chambers. He maybe wouldn't have been so confident if he had seen the wicked gleam in his son's eyes. 

They came to the corridor that seemed vaguely familiar to Thranduil and Legolas stopped in front of one of the doors. 

"These are your chambers, Ada. We will see in the morning," Legolas said, and continued his journey. Thranduil smiled, thinking how thoughtful his son was and opened the door. The room was dark, but Thranduil still could locate where the bedroom was. He reached the bed and quickly stripped himself, pleased that he had managed to get out without problems. 

He lay down on the bed and quickly fell asleep, without noticing that he wasn't alone. 

* * * * 

Thranduil groaned, feeling unusually hot. He didn't want to wake up yet, but something weird was going on. He still felt the heavy pounding in his head and realized that it was as yet several hours until dawn. 

_"What... what is going on?"_ he thought to himself, but then he realized what was wrong. 

He wasn't alone. 

Thranduil's instincts proved to be right when the bed shifted behind him and strong arms pulled him into a warm embrace. 

"Oh, meleth nín... you feel so good," the husky voice purred in Thranduil's ear, as hot and hungry lips nibbled the tip of his ear. He was so stunned that he couldn't resist when he felt the warm and very aroused body pressing against his backside. A low moan escaped from his lips, as gentle hands began to explore his body. Before he even realized, he was fully aroused and burned with need for more. The firm hand stroked his arousal so deliciously that he shuddered, and finally begged. 

"How wanton and warm you are. I love you, meleth nín," Thranduil's unknown lover whispered to him, gently brushing his hard nipples. 

"Saes... end this torment..." Thranduil panted with a desperate tone. He couldn't take this anymore or he would explode. He didn't resist as he was pressed on his stomach and his thighs were gently separated. The probing digit slowly pushed into his passage and he groaned with need. 

"Soon, meleth nín. I will make you scream," the husky voice promised, as the fingers finally found Thranduil's sweet spot and he was quickly reduced to a whimpering and extremely aroused mass on the bed. When the fingers withdrew he felt empty and cold, but the feeling didn't last long. A broken cry escaped from his lips as he was slowly taken. 

Ecstasy coursed through his body, as his lover moved inside him, claiming him like no one ever before. Strong body pressed him against the mattress and all he could do was to cry out his pleasure. 

"Oh.. you feel heavenly... I love you... love you," echoed in Thranduil's ears as he finally found his release. He didn't hear as his lover cried out and spilled his seed in him; he was too deep in his own bliss. Finally it was too much and Thranduil blacked out. 

* * * * 

Thranduil slowly woke up and groaned as the sunlight hit in his eyes. He quickly buried his head into the pillow, but soon realized that his head wasn't the only part of him that was sore. His whole body felt unfamiliar and for a moment, he wondered why. Finally he realized the truth when his backside began to throb. He felt... taken, claimed in a way he had never felt before. Thranduil wasn't a blushing virgin, but he had very rarely yielded to anyone. 

A familiar voice chuckled behind him, but the body that pressed against his own felt new and strange. What in Arda had happened? 

"Maer aur, Thranduil nín. I must admit that this was a more than pleasant surprise," the very familiar voice said, and Thranduil quickly turned around. He stared into the grey and very amused eyes of his long-time friend. 

"Elrond? What...how? " Thranduil tried to ask. 

Elrond didn't answer, but only held him close. 

Thranduil melted into the warm embrace and, for a moment, they just enjoyed their sensual closeness. 

"It seems that the three rascals who are our sons organized this... situation," Elrond finally said carefully. He didn’t know Thranduil’s thoughts about this and he had to admit that he too was confused. He had been surprised after finding Thranduil in his bed, but even more, he was shocked when he had begun to remember what they had done. He had guessed that the twins had something to do with this and he had slipped from the bed without waking his friend. He had gone and confronted his sons, and they had confessed everything. Elrond frowned when he remembered their words: 

_“You have been lonely for far too long, and Thranduil too. We decided that you would make an excellent match; you are very good friends after all.”_

Could it be possible that he would find some happiness after grieving so long? Elrond knew that he would be happy to keep Thranduil as his lover, but what did Thranduil think about the situation? 

Thranduil cursed. He was shocked, but also embarrassed when he began to remember the night’s events. How he had begged his friend to take him…What must Elrond think of him now? 

"So this was what Legolas was up to! I wondered about his courtesy last night... He will be so in trouble when I get my hands on him!" Thranduil was furious but the soft question stopped his ranting. 

"Is this situation so bad then?" 

Thranduil went silent. He took a look to Elrond's eyes and saw the unsure but also hopeful gaze in them. "Do you mean... you are not sorry about this?" he asked. 

Elrond shook his head." I have loved you as a friend for a very long time, Thranduil. It is not a hardship to love you as a mate. I cannot even remember when I have felt this good." 

Thranduil stared at his friend, stunned. He had to admit that he had always found Elrond more than attractive, and about the last night… he had to admit that he didn’t regret it one bit. He just hadn’t thought that Elrond would see him in a same light. 

"I am not sorry about last night. The things you made me feel..." Thranduil whispered, but he was cut off with a passionate kiss. He moaned, but then gathered his strength and managed to press Elrond on his back. 

"You really made sure that I won’t be able to ride for several days. Now it is your turn, Elrond nín," Thranduil purred and smiled happily as Elrond groaned, yielding to him. 

* * * * 

Legolas stirred from his sleep as he heard a knock on his door. He called out for whoever was there to enter, and soon found both twins beside his bed. 

"What is wrong? Is Ada hunting me down? Do I need to escape?" the Prince asked. 

"It is nothing like that at all. We just need a new room to sleep. Those two are far too loud," the Twins said, annoyed. 

 

FIN.


End file.
